Andromeda
Andromeda is a character and key figure in the story, "Highschool DxD: Heavenly Dragon Emperor." She is among the oldest beings in existence, surpassed only by the God of the Bible, Ophis, and Great Red, who share the concepts of "Holy," "Infinity," and "Dreams." She exists by the concepts of "selfishness," "darkness," and "sin," representing all the negative aspects of the human existence. Andromeda is also known by the moniker of "the Darkness," and is the younger sister of the God of the Bible. Appearance Andromeda, like her brother, is essentially formless, made shape only by concept, and virtually remained as such for the majority of her life until her encounter with Metatron. After their encounter, and her subsequent sealing, she adopted a human form, appearing as a child with short hair and pale skin. Unlike her brother, who wore clothes of white, she instead has a black, grotesque form surrounding her, almost like an insect with vague appendages resembling mushrooms, insects, and roses. Personality As a being that came into existence by concepts of negativity, Andromeda is the anti-thesis of everything her brother exists by, being cold, heartless, scheming, immoral, and most importantly, ruthless. She despises all living creatures, even herself and her brother. She loathes all of existence, and wants to see it all be reduced to little more than smoldering rubble. She holds little love for anything, not even for her own creations, such as Devils and all impure beings, having made them merely for her own amusement. She doesn't even hold any love for her brother, though she had, for a short time, she enjoyed having Yehowah around, though ultimately because of their conflicting concepts, she becomes against him. In regards to humans, she sees them as nothing but mere playthings, calling them misguided, naive toys for her own personal amusement, as she uses them against God by often tempting them with various taboos. She also has no qualms about using her own creations if it will make things interesting for her. The only things she holds in utter disdain are the angels, God of the Bible, and Metatron. If there is truly anything she actually loves, or enjoys, it is Trihexa, which is a living manifestation of all of her desires and power. Back during it's "infancy," she often cuddled with it in the Abyss, even teaching it how to write and speak, despite it being only a behemoth of utter destruction. She holds great pride in it, calling Trihexa her "masterpiece," and is vastly amused by the destruction it brings, saying that it is the perfect, obedient little child. History Powers and Abilities * Omnipotence: As the Darkness herself Andromeda holds more power than any other being in existence surpassing Great red, Ophis and God of the Bible by a large margin, being able to use only 50% of her power and seriously injuring both Ophis and Great Read in a split second. * Omniscience: Being one of the oldest beings in existence Andromeda has an understanding of everything except what her brothers plans are for instance her sealing. * Omnipresence: Andromeda has the ability to go anywhere when she desires except while being sealed. * Creation: Being one of the oldest beings in existence Andromeda has the ability to create beings such as the 666 and devils. This also includes denizens that creates while in battle that are on par with ultimate class devils. * The Darkness: Being the complete opposite as her brother God who wields light Andromeda uses her darkness to envelop people and wipe them from existence leaving no trace. * Immortality: Andromeda has the ability to live forever unless being damaged by the pure light. * Resurrection: Andromeda has the ability to bring beings back to life including major deities. Trivia * Prior to her sealing, Andromeda is considered to be the Strongest Being in the Universe, surpassing Great Red and Ophis by a large margin. * Like the God of the Bible, Andromeda had no changes to her design in the original draft. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:DemonsAnarchy